1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a retaining element that positions a discharge portion of a water line above a fill chamber of a refrigerator dispenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Liquid dispensing assemblies for use in refrigerators are widely known in the art and generally include fill chambers that are recessed in a door of the refrigerator. Such liquid dispensing assemblies include a liquid supply line that either terminates in, or is attached to, a liquid discharge spout. Liquid is permitted to flow through the supply line and out from the discharge spout in response to actuation of a switch by a container placed in the fill chamber. It is further known to dispose these spouts substantially vertically and centrally at the top of the fill chamber.
The liquid supply line is typically secured to the dispensing assembly, above the filter chamber, by a friction fit arrangement or through the use of a bracket. In the case of the friction fit arrangement, a nozzle or other similar structure is formed in the dispensing assembly. The nozzle is slightly larger in diameter than the diameter of the liquid supply line. With this arrangement, an end portion of the liquid supply line is forced into the nozzle and held in place through a friction force developed as a result of the relative size differential between the nozzle and the liquid supply line. While effective, vibrations can cause the liquid supply line to slip from the nozzle and discharge liquid in a random manner. A similar arrangement would provide for the liquid supply line to be placed about an inlet tube to a nozzle. In any case, a friction fit results.
Clamping brackets are another method employed in the prior art for retaining liquid supply lines in a dispenser assembly. The clamping bracket is typically placed over a portion of the liquid supply line and thereafter fastened to a housing or other structure with a mechanical fastener. Depending upon the particular clamp used, one or two mechanical fasteners may be required to retain the liquid supply line. While this method is also effective, positioning and securing the bracket can be time consuming and result in an increase in production costs.
Therefore, despite the existence of supply line retainers employed in the prior art, there still exists a need for an inexpensive, yet effective retainer arrangement for securing a liquid supply line in a refrigerator dispenser assembly. More specifically, there exists a need for a retainer that can be readily fitted to a supply line and secured to the dispenser assembly without requiring the use of mechanical fasteners or employing a friction fit between the supply line and a nozzle to retain the line in a desired position.